The invention relates to a length adjustment mechanism for a strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,809 issued to Edwards on Dec. 20, 1963 discloses a length adjustment mechanism for a strap having overlapping portions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,245 issued to Binduga on Sep. 14, 1999 discloses an adjustable headband comprising a ratchet mechanism having different resistances.
Although these prior art adjustable mechanisms allow adjusting the length of a strap when desired by the user while normally preventing undesirable movement of the strap, such movement is nevertheless possible when the force applied to the strap exceeds a certain level.
Against this background, there is a need in the industry for a mechanism that allows the length of the strap to be easily adjusted by the user while preventing or at least reducing the possibility of unwanted loosening or tightening of the strap.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention seeks to provide a length adjustment mechanism for a strap having a row of teeth. The mechanism comprises a pinion for meshing with the row of teeth and a finger operable actuator pivotable in a first direction and in a second direction. The mechanism also comprises a pivoting link coupled to the pinion, the pivoting link being pivotable about a first pivot axis to impart a pivotal movement to the pinion and a rotating element coupled with the finger operable actuator. The rotating element is pivotable about a second pivot axis and engages the pivoting link in a driving relationship such that movement imparted to the finger operable actuator is communicated to the pinion via the rotating element and the pivoting link to displace the row of teeth.